


Somewhere I belong

by Thedarkslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl in Angel's Grove stands out like a sore thumb. She's crass, she smokes and drinks, she skips school and gets into fights. Tommy Olliver notices there's something a bit different about her right away, she's also jumpy, constantly tired and who has she been getting into fights with? Two worlds violently crash together and Angel's Grove will suffer for it. Rita Repulsa will use this to her advantage...who needs Puddies when you can have Vampires and much worse creatures that go bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I belong

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the hyper realistic adult version of the boot leg power rangers (if you haven’t seen it you should it’s amazing) I decided I wanted to write a fan fiction crossover With BtVS and Power Rangers, however, I wanted to make the Ranger’s personalities a little more believable like real teenagers, and modernize the verse so this is my attempt at that, so if their personalities seem less...family friendly than you think they should be it’s precisely why…

Tommy Olliver stared into his locker and cracked the barest hint of a smile, he’d never know how the hell Faith managed to get the bottle of Jack into his locker without getting caught, and without his combination, but he knew she was the only one that would. He knew what this was, she was trying to help...and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to take that help.

He and Kim broke up...again...the rest of the Rangers watching. They were too serious she’d told him, she couldn’t handle that right now between school and the Rangers, they’d still be friends...she wasn’t angry with him...she still loved him. The entire speech had Tommy putting his fist into a locker door, she didn’t bat an eye, she was used to his temper, she knew he’d never hurt her. She apologized...Faith must have seen the ordeal. Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini they’d been watching too, just what he needed their sympathy...Jason’s critical eye to make sure he was still...fit...Zack tried to cheer him up, Billy acted awkward, Trini...he could see the sympathy in her but she never really said anything out loud.

Faith was another story, he’d barely ever spoken to her, she rarely showed up for school, he’d helped her sneak into class once and taken her cigarettes from her pocket just before she was told to empty them by administration. He supposed they were friends but it was a silent friendship, they didn’t ever speak, a smile and a head nod by way of greeting. He knew there was something...strange about her. Different, not quite right, he couldn’t place it.

“You know that’s not the answer,” Jason told him in a gentle yet firm tone.

“Stuff it,” Tommy said curtly, “I don’t need your shit right now.”

“The last thing we need is you going off half cocked, and getting yourself...or someone else killed, but drinking away your problems...that’s…”

“Not your fuckin’ business,” he bit off and stuffed the bottle in his bag and slammed the locker door shut and moved to push passed Jason.

“How can we trust you if you’re drinking?” Jason said quietly.

“What, you think I’m just gonna dive head first into a bottle and never come out? I’m not trying to solve a problem here, there’s nothing to solve, it is what it is, What I need is for you to back off for a little while, you guys need me, I’ll be there, but get off my ass,” He snapped. 

Their tempers often clashed, two leaders, the difference was, Tommy didn’t  _ need  _ to be in control. Jason was a much more strict methodical leader, where Tommy was generally relaxed and flexible. They both had tempers, he could see the anger welling up in Jason. His jaw tightened and his muscles went ridged. Jason wanted to hit him, and Tommy was silently daring him to.

“Jason, just, let him go, give him time,” Came Trini’s voice from behind Tommy, the small woman was a force to be reckoned with. Trini was a quiet storm, she didn’t always say much, but when she spoke, you listened.

Jason reluctantly relaxed and stepped around Tommy who hadn’t moved, though when Jason moved, Tommy’s eyes followed him. He knew it had to cause Jason nearly physical pain to back down,  _ but _ when Trini spoke...you  _ listened _ , it was that simple.

“Take some time to yourself, we’ll only call if it’s important,” she told Tommy, he thought her voice softened a bit but she had now put herself between the pair.

Tommy only nodded slowly, mostly because that was already the plan he had. He didn’t want to leave them hanging if they really needed him. He needed the time before he did something stupid.

  


\--

There was literally  _ nothing  _ to do everyone seemed to go to bed at nine o’clock, everything closed. She could find a bonfire or something the kids were doing but these were some of the tamest ‘parties’ she’d ever seen. No vampires here, nothing...just an eerie silence. She didn’t want to go home, not while her father was still awake.

They were hiding there, hiding from her watcher. Faith didn’t want to hide from the only person who’s ever treated her like a person. Diana Dormer had her twin brother. Of course Faith was an idiot Faith could have just killed him and gone back. She was strong enough now, but he always made her feel like a weak child. She was a coward, even now. He could tell she’d gotten stronger, the bruises disappeared much quicker now, sometimes on instinct she’d block a punch or two, it only made him hit her more, and harder.

Someone touched her, she grabbed the hand and twisted it as she pivoted and grabbed the figure by the back of the neck.

“Faith…”

“Shit...Olliver don’t  _ do  _ that,” she hissed at him.

She saw him stiffen and start to drop into a fighting stance but he stopped himself, “Heh, Sorry I was calling you from way back there, you uh, didn’t hear me, you can fight?” he asked curiously.

She shrugged, Martial Arts was apparently a big thing in this little town, “I do alright,” she said. Of course it was an under exaggeration, Diana had trained her for a while before she was yanked away. Patrick didn’t like her learning to defend herself.

“Oh yeah, We’ll have to see just how alright sometime,” Tommy chuckled softly, “I was just gonna tell you thanks, for you know...for last week.”

“Wouldn’t want to hurt you,” she smirked, “Eh don’t mention it, looked like you needed it more than me.”

“Hurt me?” Tommy laughed raising both of his eyebrows.

She shrugged with a small frown, “Men are fragile.”

“I am  _ far  _ from fragile,” He snorted rolling his eyes, “What are you doing out here this late anyway?”

Faith shrugged a little, “Why am I gonna get mugged? Because that would be exciting...a nice change of pace from…nothing.”

“I suppose it’s not like Boston,” he chuckled.

“Not even a little, I’d have stumbled over two dead bodies, someone would have tried to mug me, I’d have had three propositions for ‘work’ and someone would have tried to yank me in a van, and it’s not even Midnight yet,” she grinned.

“And you miss...that?” he gave her an odd look.

“Keeps you on your toes,” Faith smirked.

“Can I at least make sure you make it home? Even nice towns like this have bad things happen from time to time,” He told her.

“Eh, I’m not really headed home, I mean I don’t know where I’m headed just yet, but…” Faith replied quickly.

“You okay?” he asked her furrowing his eyebrows.

“Five by five,” she shrugged, “Just...not used to being home is all.”

Tommy cocked his head to the side, he didn’t believe her. Part of martial arts is learning how to read your opponents, this was a useful skill in all things. He also knew not to press her for information, he thought a moment then smiled, “You want to head over to the Dojo, that’s where I was going, I gotta a little steam to blow off,” he wasn’t really, he was honestly just out for a late night jog but she didn’t need to know that.

“There’s something that doesn’t have a bedtime, I’m shocked,” Faith snorted.

  
“It  _ is  _ closed but I have a key,” Tommy rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“Dude you guys are almost as bad with Martial Arts as Boston is about Baseball, Red Sox fans are way more aggressive though, ironically enough,” Faith chuckled.

“Baseball is not an aggressive sport…” Tommy frowned.

“Tell that to a Red Sox fan, especially if you mention the Yankees,” Faith shrugged a little, “So I hear you’re supposed to be some hot shot fighter huh?”

He shrugged a little, “I wouldn’t word it just like that, but I’m confident enough in my skills.”

“You can’t be modest  _ and  _ arrogant, T it doesn’t work like that,” she smirked.

“Who trained you?” he asked her.

“No one I just…” Faith started.

Tommy snorted and gave her a look, “Bullshit, you don’t get a reaction like that without training,” he knew there was more to it, she was also jumpy, like...someone that is used being attacked. However, with her description of Boston it was no wonder.

Faith sighed a little, “There was this British Lady back in Boston, I’ve seen her drop grown men on their ass, wearing four inch heels and a pencil skirt.”

She seemed to be uncomfortable talking about her but Tommy casually proceeded as if he didn’t notice, “Now that  _ is  _ talent, can’t say I’ve ever done that, can’t say I’ve ever worn a pencil skirt...I did wear high heels once...but...I lost a bet...so...gotta be one tough woman to fight in those death traps.”

“I bet you looked pretty,” she teased.

He grinned wide not the least bit embarrassed he responded, “Damn straight, my legs are beautiful.”

As they approached the dojo the windows were dark but the street light illuminated the area. Faith couldn’t help but search the dark corners for any signs of movement as he unlocked the door. Nothing, everything was frighteningly still, when he pushed the door open she flicked her eyes around the room. It was open space, with mats covering the majority of the floor, one wall was covered with mirrors, and along the back of the room, hung a few speed bags, body bags and free standing punching bags. Various Martial Arts weapons hung on the wall, which immediately drew her attention. Her eyes were pulled toward a wooden sword on the wall and she couldn’t help but think if she sharpened that it would make a good tool for killing vampires. Diana never trained her with a wooden sword. Only real metal, it keeps you from becoming lazy, she used to tell Faith. If there was real danger, then you’d be more careful. Faith was guilty of not blocking punches sometimes, based on the fact that it was Diana who threw them...with sword training she couldn’t do that. Diana, however, was a master swordswoman, she didn’t injured anyone unintentionally but none the less.

“You know how to use that?” he asked standing behind her. She’d stare at it for far too long for her to try and tell him no.

She shrugged a little, “A little bit,” the style she was used to was fencing, these were wooden Katanas, not quite the same but she was sure she could adapt, Diana had to roll several styles together for it to be practical for Faith to use fighting a vampire, fencing wasn’t really meant to behead anyone, “Di never even considered wooden swords.”

“It’s a Bokken, we like to survive training,” he chuckled softly and plucked two from the wall and tossed one to her, “Come on let me see what you got.”

She plucked it from the air, and tested its weight in her hand, she twirled it in her right then her left and tossed it from hand to hand, before tossing it up in the air and catching it again. Tommy was watching her carefully, almost critically as he held his Bokken in his hand.

She was tentative at first as she took a fighting stance.  She thrust the sword at him in a purposely amateurish manner,  goading him to take the offensive.  He took the bait blocking and countering arcing the sword at her torso. She blocked it easily.

“You can do better than that,” he told her.

Faith arched an eyebrow, “You seem pretty sure of that.”

“I can tell by the way you hold it,” he responded, “Come on Faith, kick my ass,” the last bit he added with a grin.

Faith knew he was goading her, but she let him, if that’s really what he wanted then who was she to deny him that. A smirk played across her features, before she took the offensive. Her wooden sword slashed and swiped with a speed he hadn’t expected from her, she was still holding back though.

He moved quickly to match her, blocking blows ducking and rolling to the side. She was fast, a little sloppy though but she was like a tornado, unpredictably dangerous. He had to take the offensive back or she’d corner him. He ducked a swipe of her Bokken and leaped up and flipped over. He didn’t realize in that one move he’d up’ed the ante. His sword came down towards her skull and she dropped her sword and clapped her hands together effectively catching the blade. She did a backflip over his head, much to his surprise, but she didn’t release the blade the move wrenched it from his hands. She flipped it over and caught the hilt now standing with his Bokken in her hand. Tommy rolled forward and picked up her fallen weapon in time to block and blow from her blade.

“Come on T, Kick my ass,” she mimicked him her dark eyes were a light and a smile graced her face, a smile Tommy hadn’t seen on her before, she was having fun, and honestly so was he.

“If you insist,” he grinned.

It wasn’t like sparring with Jason, or Kim, the other Rangers were so controlled with their movements so careful not to hurt each other, that was all well and good, but Faith was sort of a wild force. He could probably get hurt, and he probably wouldn’t care.

He caught a foot aimed at his ribs and twisted it, she leaped and twirled with the movement kicking him in the face in the process. Tommy spit out a mouth full of blood and smiled, tonguing his newly split lip. She didn’t hesitate to come back at him, she should have, though, as she caught a fist to the face. She could have blocked that but didn’t he didn’t quite understand, her fist connected with his solar plexus, a hit you have to take JUST right so you were able to breathe. She knew what she was doing, much better than she let on, but so did he. He crumpled goading her into moving closer even though he knew just how to take that hit. When she moved closer Tommy hit her in the back of the knee, bringing her down to his current level then he whirled around and wrapped his legs around her neck and squeezed just a bit. A move that’s intentions were to cut off his opponents oxygen supply.

She could have broken the hold with brute force but she was trying not to, the more she struggled in an effort to wiggle her way out, the tighter the hold. She had to concede this time which she indicated by patting his thigh. He got the message and released her, and quickly moved to help her up.

“Holy shit T, you  _ are  _ good,” she smirked at him still with that almost electric glow to her person, a fighter’s high he guessed.

“Where did  _ that  _ come from?” he asked her, “You are...wow...you ever thought about competing?”

Faith frowned and shook her head, “Erm...no, I’m not really into the competition thing,” Faith told him.

“Yeah? Could have fooled me, that must have been one hell of a British woman to teach you to move like that,” Tommy told her.

Faith wanted to change the subject, it hurt to talk about Di. It made her think of her brother, and it made her think of how she was too weak to go back on her own. She really didn’t want him to try and talk her into competing either she didn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone, if she got  _ too  _ competitive. She the only thing she could think of to change the subject. She hooked her leg behind his and shoved him backwards onto the mat and landed on top of him, “I can move a lot of different ways,” she smirked suggestively and she watched the look of comprehension fall over his face and he froze stopping whatever reaction he had to try and counter that. She watched his eyes darken and he licked his, her smile widened. She should have been paying more attention though. He tossed his body to the side and flipped their position now on top of her.

“I bet you can,” Tommy replied.

Admittedly it took him a moment to talk himself out of the prospect, Faith wasn’t at all unattractive, much the opposite, plus after that fight it made her even more appealing but Tommy was much more of a gentleman than most would give him credit for. He would  _ love  _ to bury his feelings for Kim in another woman but that would be selfish of him. Maybe another time after he’d gotten to know Faith better, but for now he’d ignore his teenage hormones. He stood up and offered her a hand up.

“You brushin’ me off Olliver?” she arched an eyebrow, as she took his hand. she most certainly wasn’t used to anyone telling her ‘no’ even if he didn’t use so many words.

“Nope,” he said simply and she responded by tilting head to the side in confusion, he sighed slightly, “Look Faith it’s just...I’m still trying to get over Kim, it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“That’s part of the reason I was offerin’,” Faith tilted her head to the side.

“Faith,” Tommy reached out and brushed hair from her face, wincing a little at the darkening bruise from his fist, “You deserve better than that, I like to  _ know  _ the person I sleep with.”

“You...are a strange creature Tommy Olliver,” Faith replied.

“ _ Is _ it strange to respect you?” he asked cocking his head to the side.

She cleared her throat a little and looked down, “Yeah actually,” and with that she was done with that conversation and she headed for the door.

“Faith…” Tommy sighed running a hand through his hair, he got the feeling that at some point he crossed a firmly set boundary and he wasn’t sure what it was. She suddenly seemed uncomfortable. She did pause, however, in her stride to hear him out, “Please, just let me lock up and walk you home.”

She snorted, “What? You still worried about me walkin’ home alone? I’m good T, thanks for that by the way, apparently I had some steam to let off too,” she said before disappearing out of the door.

He sighed heavily, she was going to take some figuring out that was for sure. 

  


\--

“I’m telling you she kept up with me like it was no effort,” Tommy told the other Rangers tonguing his split lip.

“Faith? Like...barely shows up to class and is usually drunk Faith?” Zack narrowed his eyes. He actually liked Faith, she was a cool girl but he didn’t think she had the discipline to learn Martial Arts.

“You’re full of it…Were  _ you  _ drunk?” Jason scoffed a little.

“Well I suppose one can’t judge a book by the cover,” Trini offered with a slight shrug.

“You’ve been hanging out with Faith? She’s got...quite the reputation,” Kimberly commented as if it were off handed. Tommy could hear a tinge of jealousy in her voice, one she had no right to but he’d leave it alone.

“She’s certainly not stupid,” Billy offered, “It’s not like she’s incapable she just seems to lack...discipline…”

“That shows in her fighting style,” Tommy admitted, “She’s kind of, Chaotic, I couldn’t quite pin down any one style on her.”

“Looks like she got you good though,” Zack smirked, “I kinda want to see that.”

“Right?” Jason snorted, Tommy was a little surprised.

“You think she’d show us?” Trini asked curiously.

“Eh, she can be a little...stand offish, that was probably the first time I ever had a full conversation with her,” Tommy frowned.

“Stand offish? Right...that’s not what the football team says...most of it...anyway…” Kim huffed.

“Kim, stop it,” Tommy said tersely. 

“What?” she shrugged a little, “Just sayin’.”

Once again Tommy left the statement hang, and returned to the actual conversation, “I  _ might  _ be able to talk her into it, but I wouldn’t hold your breath, maybe I can try to get her in the Dojo while it’s open, instead of telling her you guys want to watch her fight.”

His head turned up as Faith walked through the double doors, he was about to call her over, but he noticed the bruise he left on her face had swollen far more than it should have. It almost looked like her cheek bone was cracked, he knew for a fact he didn’t hit her that hard.

“Geez Tommy you should have at least pulled your punches a little,” Jason chided frowning.

“I didn’t do that,” Tommy muttered standing to go after her.

“Then who did?” Jason snorted.

“Good question,” Tommy muttered as he went to catch up with Faith, “Hey Faith…” he catch her arm as it didn’t seem like she was going to stop, she flinched a little then relaxed, “What happened? I know...I didn’t...hit you  _ that  _ hard.”

“Nah I hit the same spot again, it’s my own damned fault...tryin’ to sneak back in my house in the dark,” she told him, “It’ll be good in a day or too, it’s a flesh wound.”

“You should get that X-rayed,” Tommy told her, he turned his head and found Jason had followed him, and he sighed, “Seriously?” When Faith’s eyes turned towards Jason, she pulled away from Tommy.

“That’s an obvious lie,” Jason stated flatly, making Faith shift to face him.

Behind him Kimberly followed the other three hanging back a bit, “Oh for Christ’s sake Jason you can’t think that Tommy did that.”

“On purpose? No,” Jason replied.

Tommy gritted his teeth, and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I swear to god Jason,” Tommy was ready to punch him.

“Really Jason whatever issue you have with Tommy, take it up with Tommy, don’t drag her into it,” Trini stepped up and narrowed her eyes.

Faith had had about enough of this circus, “Yo, hold the fuck up, all of you,” Faith said speaking up loud enough to gain all of their attention, before first addressing Jason, “You don’t fuckin’ know me, call me a liar to my face again and I swear to gods I don’t believe in I will knock your teeth so far down your throat you’re gonna need a proctologist to check your dental records.”

“God  _ dayum, _ ” Zack muttered biting back laughter at that mental image, even Tommy looked down with a small chuckle.

“T, I told you it’s fine,” she said simply and gestured to everyone else, “You guys are weirdin’ me out with your family circus, so I’m gonna go now.”

“A proctologist to check my dental records, that...that is a new one,” Jason frowned slightly shaking his head a little.

“I might have gotten the truth outta her, if you’d have minded your own business,” Tommy bit off.

“Look you two really need to handle this, whatever this animosity is,” Trini crossed her arms.

“Maybe they need couples therapy,” Zack suggested once again hiding a smile.

Tommy and Jason stared at Zack unamused, and held up his hands, “I’m just sayin’, you guys need to chill, What’s the issue?”

“He’s reckless, it’s gonna get one of us hurt,” Jason said tersely.

“Reckless? I’ve never given you a reason to think so, look dude you can’t have your head up my ass and up your own,” Tommy bit off, “And that was uncalled for, there’s obviously something wrong with her, and now I won’t be able to figure it out.”

“She flinched when you grabbed her,” Jason pointed out.

“I  _ know  _ considering last night she kicked me in the face without a problem I kinda found that a little odd,” Tommy said through gritted teeth.

Finally Jason conceded, “Look, you’re right, I was outta line, sorry.”

Tommy sighed slightly, “Can maybe we try talking like adults sometime? If you’ve got a problem by all means bring it up, but not like this.”

“You’re right,” Jason told him looking away, as if it caused him physical pain to admit, “We cool?”

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded giving him an odd look.

“I gotta head to the gym before class, I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Jason said making a swift exit. 

“That ended better than I thought it would,” Trini commented.

“You think Faith would respond better to a girl chat?” Kim asked Tommy, a slight bit of concern about the girl, but there was also curiosity.

Tommy laughed a little, “No, I don’t think so, you're welcome to try but I don’t expect she’ll respond well,” he shrugged. 

  


\--

“Hey, Faith wait up...please?” Jason called after the girl as he’d slipped out to go find her.

Faith sighed heavily pausing in her stride, the smell of cigarettes clinging to her clothes, “What?”

“Look I wanted to apologize, I was...outta line with Tommy, but I was  _ way  _ outta line with you, It wasn’t an issue with you, things have just been, tense with me and Tommy is all, I’m sorry you got crammed in the middle of it, you didn’t deserve that,” Jason admitted.

Faith tilted her head to the side, “What is  _ with  _ the males in this town?”

“I don’t follow,” Jason frowned.

“You guys are… so… polite? Like I don’t even know how to respond to that, it’s cool, I guess, You can go back to being an ass, I know how to deal with that,” She furrowed her eyebrows.

He laughed slightly, “I take it people are rude in Boston?”

She chuckled softly, “Rude as fuck, and it’s fine because we’re all rude as fuck, but when people are nice we kind of expect them to try and kill us or something.”

“That sounds...rough...I promise I won’t try to kill you?” Jason smiled, then side eyed her, “Hey, um, I’m probably gonna cross another line here but...I still think you were lying...I mean I’m not gonna ask you what really happened, but if you need help with anything, any of us will help you, Tommy will help you if you…”

“Look I’m fine, dude, shit happens sometimes,” Faith cut him off abruptly, “Unless one of you can help me with obtaining more cigarettes, I’m on my last one and no one in this goody two shoes town will buy me a pack.”

Jason chuckled softly, “I can’t help you there, you shouldn’t smoke anyway, those are terrible for you.”

“You want me to smoke, it’s safer for everyone,” she rolled her eyes.

He laughed lightly again, “Anyway...yeah I just wanted to apologize for being an asshole.”

“It’s cool,” Faith said waving him off. 

  
  



End file.
